ftl_project_coalitionfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Lasers Lasers are the typical default weapon. They can fire multiple shots, and sometimes start fires or cause breaches. However Project Coalition adds many new types of weapons that have many unique properties, or in some cases, are hybrid version of two already existing weapons. Mini Vulcan The mini vulcan is essentially the chain vulcan from the AE version of FTl except it charges quicker but only damages systems. It is still very useful if you have another weapon that can take down shields as this laser will keep a system under constant fire. Firestarter The firestarter is actually a burst weapon, meaning the player aims it as if it were a flak cannon. However, the firestarter does no hull damage and therefor cannot take down shields. It does however, start fires wherever it hits, and the range is so small it can only hit one system. The strange aiming mechanic is so it can start fires in multiple corners of a room. It works best against 2x2 rooms. It is veyr handy with a boarding layout, especially if you have a Rockman on your crew. Gatling The gatling gun functions almost exactly the same as a vulcan, but it takes signifigantly longer to charge in the beginning, but it can chain up to 10 times, and when at full chain power it takes 0 seconds to fire, making it shoot extremely quickly. If you can wait long enough for it to charge and have enough money and power to afford it, you will find most battles extremely easy. Very useful against the final boss. Partical Laser The partical laser is part of a new weapon class known as partical weaponry. It is only capable of damaging systems, but it also starts fires wherever it hits. This weapon is very usefull in combination with a boarding team as it won't physically hurt your crew and won't accidnetally destroy the enemy ship, but the fires and system damage can stop the enemies efforts to defend themselves. The fires can cause problems, so always be careful. Heavy Laser Mk 3 The Heavy Laser Mk 3 is exactly what it sounds like. Just as mark I shoots 1 shot, and mark 2 shoots 2 lasers, you can assume that this weapon just fires 3. Heavy Chain Laser The heavy chain laser is basically a combination of the chain laser and heavy laser. However, unlike the normal chain laser, the chain power of this weapon does not make it cool down quicker. Instead it gains more damage, all the way up to a max of 5! This weapon has a great potential, and its very easy to use. Hellfire Cannon The hellfire cannon is yet again a burst weapon. It fires a total of 15 shots, making it extremely powerful. However it can only damage crew and systems, but it fires so many shots that it can litterally cripple and entire ship. It is best to use it against large circular ships like the Federation Bomber of Rebel Rigger, or most importantly the final boss. It is a lot less useful against ships like the Zoltan bomber which is very long but not very wide. Upgraded Defense and Dual lasers These two lasers are simply newer versions of the default laser types. They charge quicker and do more damage. You can still find the normal versions. Conservative Laser The conservative laser is part of another new weapon class, the conservative class. Conservative weapons require no power to use, and typically have a very quick charge. This weapon is extremely usefull if you intend on having a strong defense or relying on drones. This is because you won't need to use any extra power to use the weapon. (you will still need another weapon to be powered to use this). Laser Charger Mk III The Laser Charger Mk III is the upgraded version of the already existing Laser Charger Mk II, and can charge to have an extra projectile, giving it a total of 5. The actual sprite strip was so long I had to upload a shortened version, so uh yeah. Military Laser The military laser is just a military version of the defense laser, making it part of the new military weapon class. It charges quicker than normal and the actual projectile moves much quicker, which means it is more likely to get past a defense drone or go through the sheilds while they are down. It also has a very high breach chance. Neural Laser The neural laser fires 3 shots, which each do 1 damage. However, it also stuns any crew it hits, which is very usefull for stopping repairs. It is most effective when used on the shields room, as it will keep the sheilds down and no enemy crew will be able to repair it. Crew are stunned for 6 seconds per laser. Weak Laser The weak laser is simply the defense laser but charges much quicker and can only damages systems. It is almost completely useless except for the fact that it is extremely cheap and easy to find, so if you have a lot of extra scrap and want an extra weapon to fill an empty slot, it can come in use, especially with boarding teams as it won't damage the hull. Sniper Laser The sniper cannon is an extremely powerful weapon. It can pierce 3 layers of shields and always creates a breach. Furthermore, it does 2x damage on systemless rooms. It is a very useful weapon in the beginning, but as you get to stronger enemies it is best to use it only to take down shields for your higher damaging weapons.